Blasting Cigarettes
by Fractals
Summary: "S'il est réellement possible d'avoir une relation passionnelle avec un objet – et peu importe pour cela à quel point il peut sembler insignifiant – alors Nana Osaki entretenait une relation passionnelle avec sa cigarette." POV Hachi. Second OS: Shin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers de Nana appartient à la fabuleuse Ai Yazawa, qui, je l'espère, se porte déjà mieux =)

Alors ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la 9è nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "cigarette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

OS écrit du point de vue de Hachiko à la façon (je l'espère) de la voix-off de l'anime. =) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne réalise que maintenant que Nana devait certainement passer plus de temps avec sa cigarette qu'avec n'importe quel être humain. S'il est réellement possible d'avoir une relation passionnelle avec un objet – et peu importe pour cela à quel point il peut sembler insignifiant – alors Nana Osaki entretenait une relation passionnelle avec sa cigarette Black Stones.

Blast. Que dire de plus?

Elle avait une façon particulière de la tenir, au niveau de sa première phalange, collée à ses bagues, semblant presque ne faire qu'un avec sa main. De la même manière que Yasu, Nobu et Ren. Coïncidence? Question stupide.

Dans sa période d'extrême jalousie envers Reira, lorsqu'elle a décidé d'arrêter la cigarette pour ménager sa voix, je sentais malgré tout – et souvent – l'odeur âcre et poisseuse de l'arôme artificiel des Black Stones flotter comme un fantôme dans l'appartement 707.

Même si cette odeur de cerise devrait être intrinsèquement liée dans mon esprit à la peau de Nobu, c'est le visage de Nana qui me revient en tête lorsque je vois une cerise.

Une soirée, durant cette période de soi-disant "arrêt", je me suis réveillée à la suite d'un cauchemar. Nana et moi étions déjà proches et je sentais, lorsque je m'éloignais trop d'elle, un manque – ce manque caractéristique du bouclier protecteur qu'elle était devenue pour moi.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, ce soir-là, ma gorge en feu. J'avais soif. Peut-être avais-je bu un peu trop de bière avant de m'endormir. La chaleur n'était pas étouffante mais je sentais une chape de plomb porté à ébullition posée sur peau.

Suffocante, j'ai ouvert à la volée la porte de ma chambre. Je ne m'attendais pas à être assaillie par un nuage de fumée.

J'aurai dû me sentir encore plus mal – la pièce était close et la fumée formait réellement un nuage qui surnageait. C'était une épaisseur opaque, poisseuse, étouffante. Et pourtant, ce simple arôme artificiel de cerise me rassura.

Un arôme comme seules parviennent à le créer des cigarettes – une odeur douce, sucrée, tellement légère qu'elle était intangible et presque impalpable pour l'esprit.

Et Nana, assise à notre table. La lune l'illuminait, illuminait toute cette fumée et créait un halo autour d'elle. J'aurai pu l'assimiler à un ange déchu mais Nana n'était pas un ange déchu ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elle était mon ange gardien personnel, ma protectrice. A moi.

Devant elle, un cendrier débordait. Sur la table, plusieurs cannettes de bières oscillaient, tremblantes et vides.

Elle a levé les yeux à mon entrée fracassante.

"Hachi." Un appel? Une constatation? L'énoncé bête et stupide d'une pensée alors que l'on est bourré?

Je me suis dirigée vers l'évier sans répondre et j'ai avalé trois grands verres d'eau consécutifs. Puis je me suis retournée vers elle, m'adossant à l'évier.

"Tu avais dit que tu arrêtais. Pour Blast. Pour votre carrière."

Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je lui parlais, ma voix était-elle celle d'une gamine tentant vainement de réprimander sa mère? Pourquoi ce ton presque geignard? N'étais-je pas une grande fille?

Non. Face à Nana, je n'étais que la petite Hachiko. Et à l'époque, c'était tout ce que je demandais à la vie.

Elle a jeté un regard circonspect à la cigarette qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui parler. Mais elle n'a fait que la porter à ses lèvres peintes de noir. La fumée qu'elle a recrachée ne s'est pas perdue dans le vide: elle a flotté de longues secondes, entre le vide et le visage de Nana, sublimée par l'éclat blafard de la lune.

"Tu sais, Hachiko, on dit souvent des choses que l'on ne fait pas. Que l'on ne ferait jamais."

La chaleur commençait à se dissiper autour de moi. Je me sentais redevenir légère. Mon lit m'appelait.

Mais Nana m'aimantait.

J'avais l'impression de la voir pour la première fois aussi à nue. Aussi fragile en quelque sorte. Offrait-elle à Ren cet abandon total? Cette façade d'elle? Son profil se découpait à contre-lune.

Elle a fini sa cigarette. Le geste qu'elle a effectué pour en sortir une autre du paquet m'a paru sublime de légèreté et d'habitude.

"Retourne dormir Hachiko. Tu n'auras plus de cauchemar ce soir."

J'ai bu un autre verre d'eau et, sagement, je l'ai écoutée. J'avais laissé ma porte ouverte et, lorsque je me suis enfoncée dans mes draps après l'avoir refermée, j'ai réalisé que l'odeur de sa cigarette s'était infiltrée dans la pièce, entre mes couvertures.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai imaginé une fumée m'enveloppant. Eloignant les cauchemars.

La fumée de la cigarette de Nana.

Que s'est-on dit cette nuit-là, si ce n'est un rien dilué dans une fumée opaque? Mais je me rappellerai de cette soirée des années durant. Parce que j'ai réalisé en me réveillant au matin que Nana, lorsqu'elle sombrait, savait s'accrocher à l'éclat diffus de la fumée, au toucher volatil du papier à cigarette sur la peau de ses doigts.

Nana, où que tu soies, continues-tu de te réveiller les nuits où tout va mal et de fumer une cartouche de Blast?

* * *

J'espère réellement être parvenue à retranscrire l'exceptionnelle relation Nana/Nan autour de laquelle gravite cet extraordinaire manga comme je la vois! J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	2. Shin

**N/A:** Très court OS écrit dans le cadre de la 11è nuit du FoF pour le thème "tableau". Pour toute information sur ce magnifique forum qu'est le FoF, vous pouvez sans problème vous adressez à moi ;)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il se rappelle très bien du moment où il a réalisé qu'il allait devenir fou _tourneroulecrie_ puis de celui où il a décidé que tout était fini _partdisparaisnerevienspas_. Il se prostituait déjà à l'époque et tout le monde le savait à l'école.

Les regards qui le déshabillaient n'étaient même plus gênants – Shin avait toujours eu cet effet-là. Il se rappelle de toutes ces femmes, de toutes ces folles, ces désespérées, ces épaves. Il avait de la peine pour elles mais rapidement tout s'évanouissait – certaines lui proposaient de la drogue et tout disparaissait et se noyait et n'existait plus et n'allait jamais revenir.

Seule la basse était là, elle l'attendait à la maison, elle l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Elle l'attendait et gémissait sous ses doigts et ses cris étaient plus doux que les soupirs d'extase de toutes ces femmes. Il n'y avait rien pour lui – rien nulle part, rien partout.

Il se rappelle de l'époque où il y avait encore un tableau dans sa vie. Un même tableau noir et hideux qui vomissait des formules, des équations, des aberrations. Sa simple vue faisait mal. Il se rappelle du jour où il a regardé le tableau et où il a compris que c'était fini. Il était au dernier rang et il regardait par la fenêtre et il faisait beau – beau à en crever.

La fille qui était devant lui était belle et glaciale comme ses chansons qui donnent envie de crier pour se rappeler qu'on est en vie. Il devinait la peau de sa nuque derrière ses cheveux mal relevés en un chignon lâche couleur ébène. Mais ce n'était plus pour lui tout ça – rêver de textures de peau qu'il n'aurait jamais n'était plus pour lui.

Il est parti auditionner pour ce groupe inconnu qui cherchait un bassiste cet après-midi là.


End file.
